moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Dybbuk-Evolver
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = Mutation |eliteability = |useguns = Genobomb run (2x) |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 420 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light Aircraft |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $2000 |time = 1:20 |produced = Aerodome |req = Cloning Vats |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 18 (jet) |seaspeed = |range = 6 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Weapon turns enemy infantry into Brutes |structure = |notes = * Self-repair * Weapon does not harm friendly infantry |margin = }} The Dybbuk-Evolver is yet another member of Epsilon's Dybbuk series of aircraft, with this one functioning as a bomber, whose genobombs are capable of mutating unfortunate infantry caught in its bombing runs into Brutes. Description The ability to control and connect minds is the major factor behind Yuri's rapidly growing knowledge database that largely exceeds that of even the most advanced nations on Earth. With his elaborate research and methods of acquiring it, unattainable by the other factions, at the dawn of the 80's Yuri was already able to figure out certain secrets of the human DNA. This insight allowed him to create a vast array of weapons capable of real-time genetic mutation. The Dybbuk-Evolver is one of the most dangerous weapons based on this technology now at Yuri's disposal. It is said that the Evolvers are only used against his enemies as a last resort, but the rumours of their presence are enough to send shivers throughout the length of a soldier's spine. The Dybbuk-Evolver equals to impending doom for infantry battalions not adequately equipped with anti-aircraft weapons; if these bombers are able to get in a position right above them and drop their entire payload, it is a death sentence for many, the first out of two. The soldiers killed by the Dybbuk-Evolver's genobombs will enter a second life, as a Brute loyal to Yuri, who will tear into his former comrades in Yuri's name. Overview The Dybbuk-Evolver's primary purpose is eliminating large groups of infantry in the later stages of a battle, if a proselyte prefers genetic mutation from above over long-range toxins of Viruses, or if plenty of bullets and dissolver beams aren't enough to stall the seemingly everlasting horde. Its genobombs may also be used against mechanical targets, so a clever proselyte can use its carpet-bombing ability to mutate unlucky infantry and hit infrastructure at the same time to maximize damage. Note that a proselyte is unable to mutate his own infantry as a sadistic effort to increase his Brute numbers. Assessment Pros * Most effective against groups of infantry and fragile structures. * Genobombs mutate infantry into loyal Brutes. * Fairly durable. * Genobombs does not cause friendly fire. Cons * Very expensive. * Not the fastest planes in the game. * Lightly armored and vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire. * Only available at later stages of the game, after a Cloning Vats is built. * Not very effective against defensive structures and heavily armored vehicles. Quotes When selected * Speak to me! * Containers sealed and ready. * Casks filled to burst. * My own special brew...! * I've got the good stuff! * Double, double, toil and trouble! When ordered to move * Evolver in flight. * Let's find some new customers! * I understand, Proselyte. * Don't let it go to waste. * Mmmm, most intoxicating. * Above the clouds. When ordered to attack * Dropping! * I'm going to enjoy THIS! * This will be GOOD! * Count to ten, and DIE! * Aaaahhh... WONDERFUL! * (maniacal laughter) When shot down * No, no, no, no, NO! * My precious CARGO! * Evolver DOWN! * AAAAHHhhhhh... See also * Dybbuk-Attacker * Dybbuk-Seizer Category:Aircraft Category:Bombers Category:Dybbuk Category:Epsilon Army